The present invention generally relates to an electrical sound system, and more particularly, to a sound system in a musical instrument.
Stringed musical instruments capable of converting string vibrational energy to acoustic form have been used for centuries for entertainment. Guitars capable of converting string vibrational energy to acoustic and electrical forms have provided entertainment for decades.
The performance of an acoustic guitar and other stringed instruments, for example, depend on a resonant chamber behind the strings to amplify and to provide depth and warmth to the faint sounds produced by the strings. In other words, the rich sounds of the various types of traditional guitars are due to the various types of construction of the body of the guitar.
An electrical guitar, for example, on the other hand, produces a different selection of sounds and timbres, because such a guitar has the ability to electrically/magnetically pickup and amplify the sounds made by their strings. The electrical guitar can produce sounds through an externally plugged in speaker or amplifier with greater amplitude and may provide for easy electronic adjustment. However, an electric guitar may not resonate like an acoustic guitar and may not produce the warm and rich sounds of an acoustic guitar.
As can be seen, there may be a need for a sound system that may produce amplified resonant sounds from an acoustic stringed instrument.